


Lights, Camera, YOUTUBE

by snowangleniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangleniall/pseuds/snowangleniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thats all for this video, but I'll see you guys next week! Byeee!" His rich voice flowed through my speakers. <br/>Harry Styles, a 19 year old brittish Youtube sensation, popular for his video blogs about his days with his youtube friends, Liam, Zayn and Louis. One day when he and Liam are filming a Q&A video together someone asks what he thinks of Irish Vlogger Niall Horan. Having never heard of the irish boy Harry looks him up on camera and films his reaction.<br/>"Thank you guysfor all the support. I'll see you in next weeks video! Mwah!!" the irish accent said sending a smile to my face<br/>Niall Horan, 20 years old from Mullingar, Ireland, has just started his Youtube career as a hobby, but when more people are drawn to his videos because of a certain Harry Styles, a vlogger niall is inspired by, he makes it his full time job, moving from home to a brand new life in London, and quickly makes friends with the beautiful green eyed youtuber that started his career, can he stay his friend or will the attraction Niall feels make it harder to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #AskLirry

Harry:-

"Hiyah Stylers, Today i'm doing a Q&A video, with one of my best friends, LEYUUUM!" I smiled to my camera  
"Hello there" Liam smiled   
"We took to twitter and asked you to send us some questions with the hashtag #askLIRRY, so lets go" I said as we searched the tag  
"Got one! @Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne if you were gay for the day would you bang each other or someone else? #askLIRRY"  
"I think I'd bang Zayn" I replied not looking at my camera

Nobody knew i was gay yet,only the boys and my family. Liam smiled and proudly said,

"I'd bang Louis, for sure!"

He's had a huge crush on our best friend Louis for as long as I could remember, We met just over two years ago after becoming friends over our Youtube channels, ThePayneTrain and DamnDimpledBoy, He would talk non stop in his videos about Louis new video that was just uploaded, and he almost collapsed when he met Louis. Liam nudged me and i smiled and higged him

"I love you Liam"I said into his shoulder  
"I love you too Harry" He said back

We answered alot of questions and we agreed on one more before we ended the video

"@Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne #askLIRRY What are your views on Niall Horan (NerdyIrishLad) @NiallOfficial" Liam asked, repling with "I love him, he's amazing and he has the sense of humour as me, plus his accent is just oh my god, if i didn't like louis i would be all over him!"   
"Who is he? I've never heard of him" I asked innocently  
"Put on his videos, and film your reation, I want to see this for the rest of my life" Liam laughed

I nodded and searched up NerdyIrishLad, when a Channel with 14 videos all came up, Liam told me to put on the accent challenge. I put it on and he popped up on screen, making me jump, I was staring into intense blue eyes, whos owner had blonde hair and plump lips that made him look innocent

"Do Harry Styles' Greeting in his accent" Nialls Voice floated through the speakers on my Mac

"HIYAH STYLERS, TODAY I HAVE THE BOYS HERE, THATS WHY I'M SHOUTING, LOUIS PLEASE DON'T RAPE LIAM ON THE FLOOR!" Niall said in an accent similar to mine but still had an irish twang before giggling!

"He seems funny" I smiled at my camera stopping Niall's video  
"He is, you need to watch them all!" Liam said  
"I will later" I agreed before finishing my video,  
"Thank you for coming on again Leeyum!" I smiled at my best friend  
"I love when i'm on here" He replied  
"We also filmed a video on Li's channel, go over and subscribe to batman, don't forget to like the video and comment Fanboy Liam" I smiled  
"Bye Guys" Liam said  
"Thanks for watching Guys, I love You, BYEEEE" I said kissing my camera and turning it off

Liam and I filmed a video for his channel and then we edited, until Liam left to go back to his flat and upload his video, I was uploading mine and watched the restof Niall's videos whilst waiting. I clicked on one that said 'Story Of My Life' and began to watch it

"Hey Nerds, so today i'm gonna tell you a story" Niall began  
"on September 13th 1993 my mum gave birth to a little monster, who grew up into this charming devil, but enought about my dashing looks, since the age of about 11 i've always known i was different than other boys, I was always around girls more than boys and although i still played football and was into all the boyish stuff, I kinda took a keen intrest in girly things like my hair and how i looked and making sure everything looked perfect, from what i was wearing to my room, everything had it's place! It wasn't untill i was 13 and my best friend Lauren started having crushes on boys and would tell me about them that i noticed that boys were more attractive than girls, I found myself  giggling at boys like Lauren would and then when i was 17 in school i had my first boyfriend, I had lost Lauren to distance as she moved to Scotland and was tied up with school and collage, I clung to this guy, who later told me he used to bang my best friend, I quickly ended it and have been single for the past four years, but anyway, what i'm saying is, I'm gay, and I am not ashamed, My parents support me, my big brother supports me and my best friend supports me (She moved back and we caught up she's a mummy now). I don't care if you hate me and i don't care if you send me hate, I just wanted to get it out that i am openly gay and if you see me with a girl, it's probably Lauren and we're not dating!" He smiled then ending his video  
"PEACE OUT BRUSSEL SPROUTS" he laughed

I copied the link and went onto my twitter following Niall and tweeting the link

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles 17s

Such an insparation, Don't hide who you are, be happy with yourself and dont care what people say! Thanks for teaching the world Niall @NiallOfficial (Link)

I felt like a hypocrite after tweeting that so I set up my camera, ready to film a coming out video until my phone rang. I saw Zayn's contact picture pop up and i answered

"Yeah?" I asked  
"Harry, are you sure your ready?" He asked  
"I am, I'm tired of going on 'dates' with people, I just want to beproud of who i am, but i think i might wait, you may have ruined the courage to do it tonight!" i said  
"Just wanted to make sure, I'm proud of you baby bro" he said before hanging up

I'm proud of myself


	2. Meet my god daughter

Niall-

I logged onto youtube to see I had some new subscribers, smiling, I checked the list, to do my ususal, new subs shoutout but was super surprised to see Liam Payne and Harry Styles both subscribed to me in the past week! I smiled setting up my camera to do an #AskNiall when I saw Liam and Harry had done another colab together, I watched that first.

"#askLIRRY Harry, if you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?"Liam said  
"Ireland, It looks like such a picturesque place to live, I love the accent and everyone seems so friendly, i just love Ireland" Harry smiled absetnmidedly staring directly at the camera

My breathing caught as the video froze, his green eyes making me freeze, I got a little chill down my spine as I licked my lips, how cliche, I have a crush on someone who doesn't even know I exist! I watched to the end and got a shock with the last question

"@Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne #askLIRRY What are your views on Niall Horan (NerdyIrishLad) @NiallOfficial" Liam asked, repling with "I love him, he's amazing and he has the sense of humour as me, plus his accent is just oh my god, if i didn't like louis i would be all over him!"   
"I've never heard of him, who is he?" Harry asked  
"Look him up and film it I wanna see your reaction"Liam laughed

So Harry watched my video and said that he liked it! OH MY GOD! I lifted my phone and called my best friend Lauren to tell her the good news!

"Hello?" She asked sounding flustered  
"Hey babe, bad time?" I asked  
"A little bit, Sophie won't go to sleep"  She said  
"Bring her round! I'll help! I love my little princess" I said  
"I'll be there in 5" she said hanging up

Putting my phone down I started a new video,

"Hey nerds, so today I'm gonna talk about my best friend in the whole world! Lauren! She is so sweet and inspartional, she moved to scotland when i was 17 and she was 14 but she moved back when i was 19 and she was 16, only to tell me that her parents kicked her out and the only place she could go was home, she found out that she was pregnant and her parents disowned her! A few months later she had Little Sophie, Sophie is my god daughter, and she is the cutest baby ever! She is now four years old and loves her mummy and Uncle Niall loads, she called me daddy when she learned to speak, but we quickly stopped that. Hopefully, when she gets here, Lauren will let me introduce Soph, before she has to go to bed!" i smiled stopping my camera.

I walked into my kitchen when my front door opened  
"Hello?" I asked  
"UNCLE NIALL!"  a little voice screamed  
"Sophie bubbles" I smiled hugging her to me tightly  
"Sohpie Grace!" Lauren said sternly  
"sorry mummy" sophie said  
"Hello beautiful"  i said to Lauren kissing her cheek  
"Hi cutie" she smiled hugging me  
"I know you want her to sleep, but can i please do a video with her?" I asked  
"Okay, as long as she goes to sleep" Lauren bargined  
"Deal!" I said scooping Sophie up  
I carried her into my room and sat her on my knee turning my camera on  
"Uncle Ni?" She asked  
"Yes princess?" I asked  
"What are we doing?" She asked  
"Uncle Niall is making a video for youtube, do you remember Harry and Louis?" I asked  
"Yes, they were pretty" She said  
"Who was your favourite?" i asked  
"The one with the blue eyes like you Uncle Niall" She answered  
"Louis, how about i show you liam and zayn?" I asked  
"Okay" She shurgged  
I looked up Zayn Malik's youtube, BradfordBadBoy, and clicked on his most recent collab with Liam, which was a video of them reacting to viral videos  
"Whats up cuties, today i have Paynoo with me and we're going to be reacting to Viral Videos!" Zayn smiled his brown eyes glittering under the light  
"First Video is, #SplitsOnTrees By Toddrick Hall" Liam said  
They watched the first minute of the video before looking at one another  
"THIS IS DEFINETLY HARRY!" They said to the camera in unison  
"Uncle Niall, Mummy likes the man with the black hair!" Sophie smiled  
"Mummy likes Zayn?" I asked  
"Yeah, she always giggles when he comes on the computer!" Sophie said  
"Okay, thank you for coming onto my video princess!" I smiled  
"It's okay uncle niall, can you sing now?" She asked  
"In a minute, can you shout PEACE OUT BRUSSEL SPROUT?" I asked  
"PEACE OUT BRUSSEL POUT" She shouted

I turned my camera off and sang sophie to sleep before editing and uploading my video. I can't wait to become a dad!


	3. Coming Out

Harry:-

I was planning a meet up with Liam, Louis and Zayn when I heard an Irish voice, I looked at Liam to find him and Louis watching Niall's latest video, I saw Zayn watching it from behind them and they were all smiling, I walked over and watched it with them.

"Uncle Ni?" the little girl on screen asked  
"Yes princess?" Niall asked looking at her with love in his eyes  
"What are we doing?" She asked  
"We're making a video for youtube, do you remember Louis and Harry?" He asked  
"They we're pretty" The little girl asked  
"Who was your favourite?" He asked  
"The one with the blue eyes like you Uncle Niall" The little girl smiled

Once the video was finished the little girl tried to shout "Peace Out Brussel Sprout" but couldnt do it properly, i smiled and awwed quietly  
"Who was that?" I asked  
"Niall Horan, he is," Louis started  
"I know who Niall is, who is the little girl?" I cut him off  
"Thats his god daughter, Sophie, she's so cute!" he said

We planned the meet up and made arrangements, I had decided to do my coming out video with the boys there so that I had moral support.

"Hiyahh stylers, just a little video today , all the boys are here, but it's only gonna be me, so don't be alarmed if Louis walks past. Well anyway, I want to get this out in the open, for so long, but i was never really ready! Now i am, after watching someone else do a video like this, I decided it's time, On January 11th 2010 I told my mum that I am...gay. On January 11th 2012 I told the boys I am gay, and now on the January 11th 2014 I want you guys to know that I am Gay, I'm not scared to hide it anymore, If this changed your opinion on me then feel free to unsubscribe, I'm still the same Harry, I just happen to think that boys are cute and attractive, I mean have you seen boys in football strips? Attractive, can i get a hell yeah?" I said  
"HELL YES!" Liam screamed  
"Okay, thanks Li!" I laughed  
"Now When i told my mum, she was a bit apprehensive, she thought i was just going through a fase, and would snap out of it, but when I met my step-brother, and she found me being innapropriate with him, she realised that i was telling the truth and that i am gay, and she was willing to accept me with open arms, even if it ruined her marriage and my now brother's relationship with his dad! When I told the boys, they couldn't really not accept me, after all, Liam and Louis are out!" I joked  
"Anyway guys, thats about it! I just wanted to be honest with you guys and telling you guys that im gay was the only secret i've hid from you, please don't hate me, but if you do, you are free to unsubscribe, i don't mind!" I said before signing off and shutting off my camera, letting the tears that had been building up behind my eyes fall!

"Harry don't cry" Liam said  
"I still feel bad for Brett though" I said  
"Skype him, after you've uploaded, ask him when he's coming to see you" Louis said  
I nodded and edited my video before uploading it, I waited a few hours before skyping Brett, when i finally did, he answered with a huge smile on his face  
"BABY BRO!" He screamed  
"Hi brett" I smiled  
"I just finished watching your video" He said adding, "I'm proud of you Haz"   
"I'm quite proud of myself Brett, I'm sorry for bringing it up" I said   
"It's okay, it's part of your story, your allowed" He said  
"When are you coming to see me?" I asked  
"Baby, when are we going to see Harry?" Brett asked his boyfriend  
"Is that hazzy? HI HARRY!" Dylan shouted  
"Hi Dyldos" I giggled  
"are you comparing your soon to be brother to a sex toy?" Brett asked  
"WAIT YOUR ENGAGED?" I SCREAMED  
"BRETTS ENGAGED?" Liam and louis screamed in unison  
"Was that louis or Liam?" Brett asked  
"Both, but are you?" I asked  
"Yes, I asked him two minutes before your video came out" He said  
Zayn who had been quiet this whole time burst out laughing  
"Really mature Zayn" I said  
"We'll be over in two days" Dylan said

Yay, my brothers are coming home!!!


End file.
